Positively Midnight
by Phylindan
Summary: Mendadak tubuh mungilmu yang terduduk manis itu menggigil, bisikan angin menghantarkan sebuah peringatan yang memang seharusnya diingat olehmu. Eyeshield 21 Award month of October: Shiver.


Pemandu sorak itu terus berteriak menyemangati pahlawan-pahlawan American Football dari sisi lapangan. Dia adalah Suzuna Taki. Gadis manis yang setiap harinya selalu bergabung bersama sekolah lain sebagai seorang cheerleader yang setia, juga penghibur untuk semua dan seseorang yang begitu spesial ketika sebuah kekecewaan atau kegagalan telah terjadi. Namun siapa yang bisa menyangka, gadis manis seperti dia menyimpan rahasia terdingin dalam dirinya yang selalu tersimpan baik.

* * *

**Positively Midnight** by **Ciel L. Chisai**

disclaimer by : **Riichiro Inagaki** and **Yuusuke Murata**

warnings : bloody implisit(?), OoC, slight shoujo-ai(maybe -"), abalistist, don't like don't read! ^_^

* * *

30 Oktober, 20.31 PM.

Bulir-bulir bening peluh terjatuh menghiasi pelipis putihmu. Meski acara hari ini telah usai sejak sejam yang lalu, matahari sore untuk malam ini terasa begitu dingin bagimu.

"Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, kau ingat malam ini, Suzuna?"

Mendadak tubuh mungilmu yang terduduk manis itu menggigil, bisikan angin menghantarkan sebuah peringatan yang memang seharusnya diingat dalam memorimu. Sebuah perjanjian, perjanjian emas yang memang harus kamu tepati malam ini. Malam ke-31 ditahun ke-13, tepat diumurmu yang menginjak 17 tahun 7 bulan harus terlaksana malam ini.

Tanpa disadari seseorang memperhatikanmu, seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap waktunya. Orang yang selalu kamu semangati setiap hari. Pemuda karamel yang kamu kasihi selama ini, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Suzuna, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda karamel itu menghampirimu dengan wajah cemas, mungkin dia tidak tahan melihatmu seperti itu.

Kamu mendongak menghadapnya, berusaha setenang mungkin dihadapannya. "Ti-tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit lesu." jawabmu lembut.

"Apa kau demam? Kau sampai berkeringat begitu." lipatan saputangan kemudian diulurkan olehnya dan menggesek wajahmu, mengeringkan bulir peluh yang masih mengalir di pelipis dan wajahmu. Kamu tersipu merona sesaat.

"Tak apa, Sena. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang saja, aku ingin tidur." senyummu melengking. Menyembunyikan ekspresi hatimu yang sedang menangis.

"Tak terasa sudah 13 tahun ya? Sekarang sudah waktunya, kau harus ikut denganku, Suzuna..."

21. 15 PM.

Kamu sampai dikamarmu sekarang, dengan tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutmu sendiri. Kamu kunci pintu kamarmu dari dalam dan membiarkan seseorang yang telah mengantarmu itu mengkhawatirkanmu dengan mendobrak-dobrak pintu kamarmu. Kamu lakukan juga karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Tubuhmu semakin menggigil tak karuan dengan rambut biru dan taring gigimu yang tumbuh dengan tidak lazim dalam waktu beberapa detik. Mengefekkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Suzuna! Kau kenapa? Kenapa pintunya kau kunci? Ah!" suara Sena si karamel terdengar jelas olehmu, tapi apa pedulimu. Sudah takdirmu untuk malam ini. Perjanjian itu harus kamu bayar. Tak ada alasan apapun sekalipun itu cinta...

Flashback 13 years ago..

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Kenapa anak lain bersenang-senang dimalam hari? Memang ada apa malam ini?" gadis kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahunan itu bertanya dengan polosnya kepada kedua orangtuanya yang sedang tertidur tanpa nafas diatas permadani cokelat seperti tumpahan susu itu. Dia terus bertanya-tanya tanpa jawaban pada orang tuanya yang tertidur sudah seharian itu dengan sebilah pisau tertancap di kedua dada kiri masing-masing. Si kecil hanya bisa menunggu kedua orangtuanya bangun dan memeluknya. Tapi... anak kecil seperti dia tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya tertidur seperti itu. Tidak mengerti apa itu yang disebut pembunuhan.

"Hai Suzu-chan, kenapa kau mulai menangis?" seseorang berjubah menghampiri sang gadis kecil perlahan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan memakai jubah hitam panjang yang sangat gelap namun terlihat glamor, kepalanya juga ditutupi oleh tudung dari jubah yang dipakainya. Sedangkan wajahnya, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena malam itu sinar lampu remang-remang dan cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela menerpa wajahnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Suzuna kecil bertanya ketakutan setelah mendengar suara yang tak jelas dia itu pria atau wanita dari orang tadi.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa." jawabnya cepat, dia lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Suzuna. "Kau tak takut sendirian disini?"

"Takut apa? Disini ada ayah dan ibuku." Suzuna kecil menjawab ucapan orang asing dihadapannya.

"Hm, kau tau ayah dan ibumu tertidur karena pisau itu dan tak bangun lagi bukan?" Suzuna mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kau harus membangunkannya." Suzuna mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji padaku untuk satu hal karena telah menyetujuinya. Karena aku bisa membangunkan orangtuamu kembali..." meski wajahnya terhalangi, tapi bisa dirasakan dia tersenyum senang entah apa itu artinya.

Flashback is End.

"Suzuna!" pintu kayu yang didobrak si karamel itu akhirnya terbuka. Namun apa yang bisa diharap dengan terbukanya sang pintu. Suzuna tak ada dikamarnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Suzuna.." gumam si karamel sendu. Sebagaimana mengkhawatirkan kamu yang sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi, ayo carilah sesuatu yang manis sebelum tengah malam tiba..."

Tepat sekali. Ini adalah malam yang orang barat sebut malam halloween. Apa itu halloween? Malam halloween apakah harus dipenuhi dengan cerita-cerita horor, monster, labu-labu oranye yang sedang menyeringai, trick or treat, goblin, kostum hantu, dan semua yang berbau menyeramkan ada dalam malam itu?

Sebagian ada yang menganggap itu hiburan, hari ritual, biasa saja, atau benar sebagai hari terhoror sepanjang tahun? Itu pendapat masing-masing. Lalu hubungannya dengan saat ini apa kalian percaya halloween tak hanya semata untuk hiburan. Bagaimana jika hal-hal tak masuk akal dan mitos atau cerita-cerita misteri itu benar-benar ada dan terjadi? Manusia harus menerima resikonya.

Lihatlah kamu sekarang Suzuna, rambutmu terlihat lebih gondrong dari sebelumnya, taringmu memanjang seperti kelelawar, seperti vampir tetapi bukan vampir. Namun kamu tetap tersenyum, senyum tak berirama yang kamu sunggingkan.

Kamu menyusuri jalanan sepi yang jarang dilewati orang, menghindari keramaian kota yang sedang merayakan halloween dengan 'gila'nya. Sampai tiba-tiba kebetulan yang dijadikan keberuntungan oleh kamu itu atau mungkin juga karena bantuan sang iblis, dia datang.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, sepertinya ada mangsa bagus untukmu..."

Kamu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan bata yang dingin dan sepi itu. Sampai ketika satu tikungan terlewati kamu melihat seorang gadis yang sekiranya seumur denganmu, 17 tahunan dan setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama kamu juga ternyata mengenalnya. Kebetulan yang sangat indah.

Semakin kamu melangkah kalian semakin saling mendekat dan sampai akhirnya berhadapan diantara angin yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Ah, Suzuna-san ya? Sedang apa jalan-jalan disini?" gadis berkuncir itu tersenyum lembut kepadamu, membuat desiran halus yang sangat menenangkan dalam pandanganmu, juga tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

Kamu memperpendek jarakmu dengan maju satu langkah kehadapannya. "Kau ingat namaku ya?" gadis berkuncir itu mengangguk pelan dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Kau cantik juga manis, aku ingin mencicipimu." ucapmu dengan ekspresi sangat ingin sesuatu.

"Su-Suzuna-san jangan aneh seperti itu, ini 'kan malam halloween..." dia mundur satu langkah ke belakang dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi takut.

"Halloween ya, kalau begitu kenapa takut, Wakana?" kamu mengusap pelan pipi kiri gadis yang kamu sebut dengan nama Wakana itu dengan kuku jari telunjukmu yang lentik dan dingin.

"A-ada apa denganmu Suzu-ah!" kata-katanya terhenti ketika kukumu yang setajam silet menggores kulit putih rahangnya.

"Anggap saja aku adalah penidurmu di malam halloween..." kamu menjilat kukumu yang ternodai darah darinya, kemudian lidahmu beralih menjilati kulit yang melapisi rahang tersebut. Menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka goresan panjang dari kukumu.

Tanganmu mengeluarkan buah apel merah sedang dan dengan cepat mengganjalnya dimulut Wakana, gadis yang kini sangat ketakutan dengan ulahmu yang begitu berlawanan dengan karakter aslimu.

"Hmp! Hmp!" teriakannya tertahan karena sebuah apel yang kini mengganjal dimulutnya. Dan diapun hanya bisa menangis sejadinya.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya sakit sebentar. Setelah itu kau akan tenang..." kamu mulai membuka dua kancing atas setelah baju merah yang dipakainya. Menyusuri lehernya yang berkeringat dingin dengan kuku jari-jari tanganmu yang tak kalah dingin itu. Dan sang gadis hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil menangis.

"Tahan bila kau bisa, Wakana..."

Sluurrp. Kamu menghisap darahnya dengan lubang yang kamu buat sendiri. Menariknya seolah taringmu itu adalah sedotan untuk meminum minuman soda. Ah ingat, kamu bukan vampir.

"Sudah kuduga darahmu sangat lezat, Wakana. Sekarang..." kamu menidurkan gadis berkuncir yang kini terlihat sangat lesu dijalanan bata yang dingin. Dan kamu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dibalik bajumu dang memperlihatkannya pada gadis yang kamu lihat sambil berjongkok disampingnya. Dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap memelas padamu. Dan kamu malah menatap balik mata tanpa dosa itu dengan tatapan tanpa negoisasi lagi. Sampai...

Craats!

Sudah selesai. Dalam durasi singkat kamu melakukannya, pisaumu kamu tusukkan pada dada kiri gadis berkuncir yang putih dan bersih itu. Memaju mundurkan dan merobek empat lapisan kulitnya seperti kertas. Membukanya lalu mencari gumpalan merah yang selalu berdenyut ketika masih terpasang utuh.

"Jadi benar ini yang namanya jantung? Mirip seperti yang ada dibuku. Dulu orangtuaku mati karena ini ditusuk? Organ yang paling lemah ya..." kamu menatap benda kenyal ditanganmu dengan tatapan sendu, beberapa detik kemudian kamu letakkan kembali ketempat asalnya. Karena itu milik Wakana.

"Hm, terima kasih ya, Wakana. Kau benar-benar baik." kamu tersenyum kepada gadis berkuncir yang mengenaskan itu. Kamu ambil apel merah yang masih mengganjal dimulut sang gadis yang kini tertidur tanpa kehidupan dengan dada yang berlumuran darah.

Kraash! Apel dalam genggamanmu kamu gigit dan mengunyahnya. "Jangan anggap aku dewa kematian ya, selamat tinggal..." dan kamu menjilati sisa darah di lenganmu lalu beranjak meninggalkan sang gadis yang kini hanya tersisa namanya saja tergeletak mengenaskan dijalanan yang sepi dan dingin itu.

"Kau hebat Suzuna, itu cukup untuk pemula sepertimu. Sekarang ayo bersiaplah, sang pintu bersiap untuk kau masuki..."

23.15 PM

Kamu merasa tekanan magis semakin mendekatimu, dan kamu membiarkan hawa itu semakin menyelimutimu. Sambil kamu tetap berjalan ditengah dinginnya malam sampai perjanjian itu datang menjemput dengan sendirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Suzuna!" suara sang karamel kembali meneriakkan namamu. "Ada apa denganmu, hah!" dia menghadapmu dengan nafas yang tersengal karena kelelahan sehabis berlari-lari sepertinya.

"Sena?" kamu terkejut melihatnya dihadapanmu. Mungkin kamu berfikir bagaimana bisa dia muncul ditempat sepi seperti ini.

Sang karamel mendekatimu lalu membelai pipimu lembut dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Suzuna? Mengapa kau pergi?" terlihat dia berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan rasa cemasnya.

"Maaf Sena, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini..." ucapmu menatap matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia memelukmu.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku." suaranya yang hangat menerpa telingamu.

Hampir selesai, ayo Suzuna... Cepatlah kemari...

"Sudah Sena. Aku harus pergi sekarang, kumohon jaga dirimu baik-baik." kamu melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu berjalan perlahan kebelakang.

"Kenapa? A-aku ingin-" dia berusaha menggapaimu. Namun kakinya seakan membeku ditempat tak bisa di gerakkan.

"Aku ada janji. Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi. Maaf aku tak pernah menceritakan apapun padamu. Sampai jumpa..." cahaya gelap muncul dibelakang kamu. Setelah cahaya gelap itu menerpamu, senyuman manis kasih sayang kamu ulas dibibirmu untuk diperlihatkan pada kekasihmu untuk yang terakhir.

"Jangan pergi..." efek magis yang berkabut-kabut mengeliling Sena. Dan setelah pertemuannya yang tak tahu pasti itu adalah yang terakhir, dia tak sadarkan diri.

Kau menepati janjimu, Suzuna. Ayo... kita bangunkan kegelapan.

31 October, 00.03 AM

**E. N. D**

**

* * *

**

#NowPlaying Halo papa- bebe Lilly. and A. N. Jell- Still/as Ever *bows*

puah! akhirnya publish juga di batas hari terakhir ini. Dikejar waktu sih..

abal banget yah? kalo gak jelas bilang aja, karena saya juga merasa ini gak jelas. =="

terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini, mohon doanya supaya dua minggu UTS kedepan biar lancar. **Review**nya juga yah... ^^

for 20.10.2010

**Ciel. L. Chisai.**


End file.
